Ever Fallen In Love
by Belle's Noir
Summary: How the Chamber scene would /should!/ have gone if JK had been as perverted as me. Unbeta'ed. Harry/Tom. M to be safe.


**Ever Fallen In Love**

_You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

_I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out who's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the door to the Chamber closed behind him, cutting off the distant sounds of Ron trying to clear away the rumble from the cave in. Harry hoped the rest of the ceiling came down on his head. He shouldn't even be here! What did he care if his stalker-in-training popped her clogs? Though knowing Harry's luck, she'd come back as a ghost and he'd have to put up with two dead teenage girls watching him in the shower. Harry really couldn't be more thankful for Lockhart's stupidity. He couldn't be forced to rescue her if there was no one around.

He slowly made his way toward the front of the Chamber. He could see the still form of Ginny Weasley, lying at the feet of Salazar Slytherin. That was where she belonged in Harry's opinion, even if it was only his statue.

He sat down Indian style on the floor next to her, making sure to avoid the large puddles of water. Merlin help him if he sat it that, the Chamber was freezing cold and Harry really didn't want to loose his bum cheeks to frostbite. He rather liked his bum, not as much as Oliver Wood seemed to like it or at least like being inside it but close enough.

"She's dying, you know?" Came a dark voice, Harry looked up at the speaker. It was a boy of about sixteen in Slytherin robes though Harry was fairly certain he'd never seen him before, he would have remembered if he'd seen someone that beautiful. The boy's skin was flawless and pale, not as pale as Harry but remarkable nonetheless, his hair was jet back and fell in elegant waves, emphasising his high aristocratic cheekbones. However, it was his eyes that caught Harry's attention. They were a remarkable forest green, considerably darker than Harry's shinning emeralds but the streaks of crimson gave the boy an otherworldly look that Harry found simply enchanting.

"She is really?" Harry asked, sounding only mildly interested. "I had hoped she was but couldn't be sure." He examined the girl. She'd been down here a few hours already, how much longer could she have left? He reached out and touched her hand, she felt like ice. _Obviously not that long._ Harry thought dryly to himself.

"I'm killing her." The boy tried again, watching Harry's reaction closely. Harry smirked, whoever this boy was, he'd obviously expected the Great and Good Harry Potter to come charging in, sword drawn, ready to slay the dragon (or basilisk in this case) and save the damsel in distress. Harry barely resisted a snort, Ginny was no fair maiden. That was normally Harry's part. He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, he was such a sub.

"Good for you." Harry said honestly, he hated the young bitch. He could just see her turning into her mother when she was older. "But why?"

"She needs to die so I can live." There was caution written all over the Slytherin's face, he clearly didn't know whether to take Harry at face value or not. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry could have laughed but settled for shooting the boy a dazzling smile. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand and the boy took it warily, confusion written all over his handsome features. "But my name isn't really Harry, its Harrison."

"Really?" The older boy murmured, looking intrigued by this new information. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I." Harry confessed with a dry smile. "It's actually pure luck I know now. Dumbledore wants me as ignorant as possible about my family and the magical world. He wants me dependant on him." Harry shook his head to end that train of thought, it wouldn't do for his magic to get out of control now. He really didn't know how structurally sound the Chamber was. "Sorry!" Harry continued brightly. "You don't need to know my life story. Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle." The older boy answered, a new speculative gleam in his eyes making the red more predominant. "Although, in your time, I'm known as Lord Voldemort." He watched Harry closely again, looking for any tell tale sign of fear. Instead he found surprise.

"My time?" Harry questioned. "You're the Dark Lord's younger self."

"Yes." Tom said, obviously pleased that Harry realised that so quickly. "Preserved in a dairy for fifty years until Ginny Weasley came across me. Now her life force is draining in order to nourish mine."

"Wow," Harry muttered absently, thinking over what he'd just heard. "How does that work? What's kick starts the process?"

Tom smiled, he rather liked this boy. A ready mind with a touch of darkness. Perfect. "She had to speak to me. Trust me. She'd poured her heart and soul into me until I was strong enough to feed some of myself back into her."

"Oh, Merlin." Harry moaned, burying his face into his hands. Tom felt a flash of disappointment, maybe Harry wasn't as like minded as he'd thought if the younger boy was sickened at the way he'd used the girl. "How much did she talk about me?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.

"What?" The older boy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Ginny. She has what can only be described as an obsession. An obsession with me." Harry answered, lifting his head up. Tom could see the blush staining his cheeks and felt his cock twitch at the picture the boy made. Innocent and devious. The devil in disguise. The perfect sin. "How much did she rant about me?" Harry asked again, dreading the answer.

Tom smirked. "An awful lot actually." Harry groaned again. Tom absently wondered what other sounds he could get the boy to make. "But she really didn't know you very well, did she? I know you better and we've been talking for only fifteen minutes."

Harry smirked this time. "True," He agreed with a nod of his head. "But I've been honest with you. Ginny only knows me as the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the epitome of all that is good and pure. She'd probably cry if she knew just how far from pure I really am."

Tom raised an eyebrow at that admission. _So, he's had sex, he barely looks his twelve years._ Not that Tom could blame the person Harry had slept with, the child truly was delectable, but he didn't like the burning in his blood at the thought of anyone else touching the fallen angel in front of him. He was slightly surprised that he felt so possessive so quickly but then again, Slytherins always were possessive creatures and who better for the Dark Lord than the Boy-Who-Lived?

He examined the young boy carefully, wondering how long it would take to seduce him. He expected nothing less than complete fidelity and would offer the same in return. This boy wasn't to be treated like the usual toys. Harry was special. The only person worthy enough to stand at the Dark Lord's side for all eternity. It helped that he was rather easy on the eyes as well. Tom valued beauty just as much as power and intelligence.

"How do you feel about Dumbledore, Harrison?" Tom asked trying to figure out how much work was needed as far as politics were concerned. He kicked Ginny Weasley into one of the puddles, face up so she didn't drown and release the rest of her life force naturally, and settled onto the other dry patch of floor, directly opposite Harry.

The young Gryffindor raised an eyebrow curiously, where had that question come from? "I think he's a fool." Harry said simply, with a delicate shrug of his shoulders. "An intelligent fool but a fool nonetheless. He's destroying our world, pushing progress in the wrong direction. You had it right all along. Muggleborns should be welcomed, we need the new blood, but Dumbledore's an idiot for wanting the muggle world to know about us. They'd destroy us within a year out of fear and jealousy. Individually, as magical beings, we are stronger. But on the whole, them verses us, we wouldn't stand a chance. They have technology most wizards can't even comprehend, they could wipe us out with the touch of a button. We need to remain hidden."

Tom was impressed with the boys logic, he wasn't wrong. "Would you ever join me, Harry?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Clearly he hadn't been expecting anything like that. "In what capacity?" He inquired with interest. "I'd don't really bow to others very well, I've done enough bending and scraping in my life time."

Tom's interest was peaked by that last line but filed it away for later consideration. "As my… bonded." He answered at length. Dark Lady would have been more fitting a title for the role but it wasn't really a title that fit Harry. What with him being male and all.

Harry's eyebrows shot up again, higher than last time. "Your bonded?" He repeated. "Your equal?"

Tom nodded slowly. "In the relationship, we would be equal. When it comes to politics and war however, I will be above you but I will be the only one above you. Your opinion will matter more than anyone else's."

Harry bit his lip. It was a tempting offer. Partner to the future leader of the wizarding world. Then he could finally shut that fucking mudblood up once and for all. She may have memorized the books on wizarding culture but she didn't apply that knowledge, she was set in her muggle ways, a mudblood if ever there was one.

But this would be a lifetime commitment. He'd be tied to the Dark Lord forever. He was only twelve, could he really make a decision of this magnitude now? Sex was one thing, commitment was another.

Tom could see his indecision. He rose onto his knees and moved forward. Rather elegantly considering he was on the floor. He cupped Harry's cheek and tilted his face up towards him, using his thumb the pull the abused lip free of Harry teeth. It was shiny and red, Tom felt his cock twitch again.

"Think about it, Harry." He whispered seductively. "I'd be faithful only to you, eternity at my side. Shaping the magical world, bringing it back to the glorious place it once was. I'll lay the whole world at your feet. We can make sure no magical child is ever left in the muggle world and Dumbledore will pay for ever allowing such an atrocity to happen in the first place. He will suffer."

Harry opened his mouth to speak again but Tom cut him off, sealing his lips over the tempting ones before him. The kiss was fiery, full of passion and promise. Such seductive promise. Harry felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second before it resumed at double the speed. His blood was boiling in his veins and he was harder than he'd ever been before.

Tom only pulled back when oxygen became an issue. "Well?" He whispered with just a touch of parseltongue causing Harry to shiver at how erotic it sounded. "What do you sssay?"

"… yesss."

_You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse_

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

**Review!**_  
_


End file.
